Care For The Fallen
by SuperAlpha96
Summary: Songfic On the eve Inuyasha decides to meet Kikyo-to make his intentions clear once and for all-something terrible and completely unthought-of happens. Finding Kikyo at the scene of the crime, Inuyasha discovers a lifeless Kagome and he can barely contain his rage. It's about time he gets his feelings sorted out - but where will they end up at and who does he care about?
1. Care for the Fallen

Care for the Fallen

Usually, this might be seen as a dark song (just look at the chorus and you might understand.) however, I thought of it the Inuyasha way and came up with this story.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Apocalyptica's _I Don't Care_

I spot the enchanting Soul Collecters as they lazily carry the white orbs back to their mistress. I continue walking through the forest, not in a rush because I know I'll get to my destination all the same – whether I'm fast or slow, Kikyo will still be there when I arrive.

However, this time, I need to break some news to her.

**I try to make it through my life, in my way, there's you  
I try to make it through these lies, and that's all I do  
**

_Kikyo, I'm sorry, but I feel like I can dare tempt fate and be **happy** with Kagome. I haven't said anything to her yet, but I'm sure she feels the same about me. _

Of the two obstacles blockading us from each other – the threat of Naraku and my infernal promise to Kikyo – One of them, I can change.

_And then Kagome and I can live happily together… if she accepts me…!_

As I near the source, my own nervousness over Kagome brewing in the pit of my stomach, the number of Soul Collectors increases and it appears as if I'm swimming in a sea of them – there're so many. The foliage becomes so thick, I have to get my arms out of the sleeves of my robe and force the intruding branches back.

_I wonder how Kagome will take the news? Wait, Crap… How am **I **gonna confess to her? Damn, should've thought a little more…_

At that moment, Kagome's scream pierces my ears. My stomach drops and my blood runs cold. For half a second, I stand still, my legs too shaky to carry me on. I knit my eyebrows together as my mouth hangs open shock apparent on my hanyo face.

"Wha…" I whisper, shock stealing my voice.

_What is she doing all the way out here? _

I come to my senses and jump out of the thick undergrowth, running in the direction I heard her scream.

"Kagome!" I yell, praying I'll get a response.

Silence.

_Shit!_

Just then, I run smack into a Soul Collector, then another, and another and realize: we're all going in the same direction.

I ponder on this fact and land in a small clearing. The scent of Kagome's blood invades my nose and makes my eyes burn as the cold feeling of guilt – guilt that she got hurt – settles like lead in the pit of my stomach.

I look around and find Kikyo on one knee with her back to me. I start to walk towards her.

"Kikyo," I call out to her. She slowly rises, still not facing me. "Have you seen Kagome? I heard her and-"

_No…. Gods, no… Not her…_

When Kikyo rose to her full height, the folds of her priestess attire retreated to reveal Kagome, her face paler than ever, on the ground with an arrow in her chest. I feel sick to my stomach, but force myself to walk forward. My eyes are locked on her unseeing ones, her once warm eyes still full of fear. Her mouth is parted slightly.

I can see it now: how Kikyo had cornered her, the fear that consumed her body and all the while she was hoping I'd come to her rescue.

_And I was a Baka who decided to **stroll** my way through the forest. Idiot! If I had even **walked** a little faster, I could've-_

I lower my head avert my gaze, but the image of her body lying on the cold ground… it _burns_ behind my eyes until it is forever branded. A failure branded in my heart to remind be for eternity what I've lost. I clench and unclench my fists – reveling in the way that when my claws pierce the rough skin of my palms, the image fades just a bit. Soon, my blood trickles through my white fingers and over my knuckles to make small pools in the dirt.

_d-damn it! Why? Why?_

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo's voice wavers over to me, reminding me of her presence.

Reminding me who took Kagome's life.

**Just don't deny it,  
Don't try to fight this ,and deal with it  
and that's just part of it,  
**

It's not until I lift my head to look at her that I notice how badly I'm shaking. Whether it's from rage or utter sadness, I'm not sure; but with one glance at Kikyo, I'm positive it's the former setting my heart ablaze.

"What. Have. You. _Done_?" I bite out through clenched teeth. By the way Kikyo lets her façade drop and allows a sliver of fear slip through her mask of indifference, my eyes must be smoldering.

She doesn't answer me right away, so I take a step forward, claws poised.

"I-inuyasha?" she stammers, a single hand raised to ward me off. "W-what are you doing? I thought you wanted to be with me - to go to hell with me?"

My face sobers as my shoulders slump, my hands fall to my sides. I shake my head at her slowly, not able to look her in the eye.

"No…" I whisper. "In fact, I was coming to tell you goodbye."

_But then you had to go screw everything up! Right now, even if you had the breath of life flowing in and out of your lungs, your cheeks flushed pink with warm blood, I still don't think I'd follow you in your new life._

**If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care, I don't care  
Just go and leave this all behind  
Cause I swear (I swear),I don't care  
**

I flatten my ears and turn away from her. As much as it hurts me, I walk towards Kagome's broken body. I take four steps when Kikyo comes back to her senses.

"What?" She yells at my back. "Is my copy more important to you than the original, the authentic? Do you only want an illusion to love instead of someone who could return it to you?"

At her last insult, I spin around and yell right back at her, "Kagome _can _love. She _has_ a heart to give love. Everywhere we go, she's always giving it away willingly – no matter who it is and asking nothing in return. If anything, Kikyo, the one who can't love is you."

Her dark brown eyes, so dark they're almost black and as lifeless as she, stare right through me as her own anger boils.

"That's not what you truly think, Inuyasha!" She cries, her rage affecting her voice. "Before _she_ came along, you promised that I would become _your_ woman! Do you take that back and dishonor your name?"

I rock on my heels and wonder what course of action I should take next.

_Damn you, Kikyo. I might have promised those things, but that was to the Kikyo who lived and **had** a life, who sheltered kindness close to her heart… when you came back, all you had was hatred. That's not you, that's not you at all._

_And that's why I can't keep my promise._

**I try to make you see my side  
Always trying to stay in line  
But your eyes see right through  
That's all they do **

I glance between Kikyo, mad and fuming, and Kagome, lifeless in the corner of our dispute. This realization ticks me off.

_You even talked me out of seeing Kagome right away, you wench!_

With even strides, I walk until I'm beside Kagome's side and get down on my knees. From here, I can see the blood pump out of her wound, her heart still trying to pump life into the spirit-less body. I bit my lip and reach up to brush her black bangs aside, to better see her beautiful face Kami gifted her with. But her eyes…

I look away as I sweep my hand over them, releasing the eyes from their unerving gaze. I reach over to grip the miko arrow in my hand. I easily snap it in half, her precious blood staining my skin as I pull the treachourous object out. Then, I scoop Kagome's upper body into my arms, cradling her small frame against my chest. I don't even care that her blood is staining my haori, but I feel that her scent will haunt me for several weeks, reminding me of what I've lost. Still, I cling to her.

"I'm so sorry…" I choke out, not realizing the tears were already spilling into my voice. I hold her tighter to me, "So…So sorry-"

"What about me?"

My eyes snap open to glare over Kagome's black hair and send daggers at the priestess. She stumbles back from the hatred overspilling from my demeanor. ****

I'm getting buried in this place  
I got no room, you're in my face  
don't say anything just go away  


"You?" I scoff. I gently lay my chosen on the ground in a more natural position and stand. "I want _you,_" I point a finger at her. "To dissappear. I _never_ want to see your face again."

"But-"

"No buts!" I snap.

**If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care, I don't care  
Just go and leave this all behind  
Cause I swear (I swear) I don't care  
**

"I swear, right now – I don't care what happens to you. To me, you're already dead and resting in Hell. Turn around and leave us alone."

Kikyo stands fixed to the spot.

"Now!" I bark, barely containing my rage.

She jumps, but doesn't move.

**love changing everything  
You won't be left for me **

**You won't be left for me  
**

Not satisfied in her lack of action, I turn my back to her and pick Kagome up bridal style.

My footsteps into the forest seem to wake the former priestess from her revere.

"W-what are you going to do with her corpse?"

I stop cold.

Over my shoulder I call, "Shouldn't you be worried about yours?"

**If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care, I don't care  
Just and and leave this all behind  
Cause I swear(I swear)I don't care  
**

"Besides," I yell in a louder voice since I reverted back to walking with my back to her. "I know someone who can help us out with this little problem you gave us."

_Seshomaru should be able to help us out, right? But what if he says no?_

On the edge of the clearing, I pause to gaze down at Kagome. Her once white shirt is now crimson. Her plump lips are cracked. Her face is still pale, but I wouldn't change any of that if it meant I could hold her again, alive and well.

_He's missing an arm, surely he wouldn't be too pissed if I offered him mine… **anything** if it will convince him to revive Kagome._

"Why didn't you call upon this 'friend' to bring me back to life, Inuyasha? Did you _want_ to see me suffer as one of the living dead?"

**If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care(I don't care), I don't care(I don't care)  
Just go ahead and leave this all behind  
I don't care(I swear), I don't care  
At all...**

"Because," I say, knowing full too well I'm too far for her human ears to hear. "Even in the beginning, Kagome meant too much for me to sacrifice her soul for yours."

A/n: Is the ending too sudden? I didn't want to go on and on and on and such, but…

Ne?

Let me know if I have changed the meaning of the song for you (if you heard of it before) or if you will never hear this song the same way again!

;3

Till Next Time


	2. Your Guardian

Your Guardian

I showed my aunt the first one and, though I never intended for this to go on, she inspired me to write this second chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: As much as I love this song or how many tears I may cry because of happiness this song brings me, I sadly do not own Red Jumpsuit Apparatus's _Your Guardian Angel._

_Hang in there, Kagome! _ I think frantically to the still girl in my arms as I bolt through the forest. _Just a little longer, and I'll have us in Sheshomaru's presence…_

I glance down at her pale face, lacking any animation. The sight crushes my heart. Bounding and darting between trees, my mind wanders to better days – but hell, _any_ day is better than this. Even on our worst day that brewed with our worst fight, it was a hell of a lot better than this…

Memories of her kind face drift to the front of my mind, as if to help calm myself down. Her warm hands take hold of mine. I look up to see her large, brown eyes smiling at me.

Suddenly, the memory blurs and Kagome is reduced to wrongful blob of color that doesn't do her true beauty justice.

_No… Come back…_

I choke on the lump in my throat and realize that my face is wet. The wind whips at my cheeks smartly, but I press forward, not bothering to wipe the unsightly tears away.

**When I see your smile,  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace.**

I slow down to a halt and inhale to get a grip of my surroundings. Closing my eyes, I can tell my older brother's not too far from here. Though…

_Just why did he have to stop at the top of the damn mounting? That thing is stinking steep and tall!_

My arms ache from carrying Kagome for such a long ways, nearly an hour straight, but I grit my teeth, shift the un-natural sleeping Kagome in my arms, and start the long climb.

I didn't even have time to explain what happened to Miroku and the gang; instead, I detoured the entire campsite. If I saw their faces, and heard their reactions… I don't think I could've made it this far. They love her as much as I do, and they would've pressed for explanations – something I don't have time for!

I pause, only a third of the way to the ledge where Seshomaru's scent should be strongest. But the dead weight is slowing down, and my strength is being milked out of me with each bound up the slope.

_Why? _ I think accusingly. _Every time I find some sort of happiness, some form of love, Kami is quick to rip that warm bundle of joy right from my pleading claws! _

**And now that I'm strong I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one.**

I pause on a boulder and catch my breath. My eyes drift to a close as my breathing evens out. I notice a slight chill in the air and – despite what anyone else might say – I lay Kagome on the rubble. I sit back on my haunches in front of her and keep my eyes on her the entire time I numbly undo the ties of my haori. After sliding it off my shoulders, I wrap it snuggly around her slim body.

I frown.

_I'm running out of time…. If I don't hurry, you might be too far gone for even Seshomaru to revive you._

_But if you're on your way up, and you feel Tensaiga's pull – you won't reach heaven; you'll be stuck as a nomadic spirit without a home, without any contacts, without any loved ones- _

_And that'd be as bad as "falling"_**  
**

I swiftly pick her up into my arms and climb the molehill with a new determination.

Though my muscles protest; though my arms beg for release; though my body yearns for rest – I give nothing. I only give for the girl in my arms, and if my bastard brother has a high price for her – I'm more than willing to pay.

But until then…

**I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up for you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.  
**

With one last push against the rock, I land on the ledge. I take a few steps forward before lowering to one knee. Whilst catching my breath yet again – damn human blood – I take a deep breath and I'm shocked to learn the full-demon is near.

Relief, however short it may prove to be, floods my body and I feel as though I'm on the verge of collapsing.

I shake my head.

_No. Kagome first, then you can rest. Shoot, Shesshy might be so kind to give you **eternal** rest, ya idiot!_

I rise to find the noble demon standing regally before me. He looks down upon me with cold eyes, but I can't help the small smile from slipping,

**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.**

"Se-seshomaru-"

"Quiet, Hanyo," he commands. His gaze lowers to Kagome, lifeless in my arms. I almost thought I saw sadness, but with a cold glare directed at me – all signs of "human" emotions are erased. Calmly, he walks over to stand within five feet of me, his cold eyes smoldering.

"What do you want, Inuyasha? Usually, you don't bother to come searching for me…" Slowly, like a predator circling its prey, he starts to walk around me. My instincts are telling me to fight him, show him dominance, but Kagome's first.

"I-I," my voice cracks, betraying me. I look away for a split second to clear my throat and say, "Someone murdered Kagome and I need you to use your Tensaiga to revive her."

He briefly glances at the said sword hanging loosely by his hip. A breeze lolls by and fabric that usually houses an arm flaps madly in the slight breeze.

"What do you have to offer that is of interest to this Seshomaru?"

_Damn… I hope this works…_

I lower to one knee, having Kagome sit on it while leaning on me. I raise the Robe of the Fire Rat's sleeve up to my bicep. I take a shaky breathe and dare to look up, not expecting the reaction.

Shock.

I've never seen the noble full-fledged demon ever show emotion except when he was _extremely_ pissed with me.

_Does this mean he'll do it?_

But then he utters one word, one little word that sends my world crashing down and smashing into a million diamonds – all sharp and aimed to kill me.

"No."

I drop my head as the strength to stand fails me, causing me to slump down on the ground – a permanently lifeless Kagome still in my grasp. No longer caring, a few tears leak out of my eyes.

"Move." He demands.

I blink. Cautiously, I raise my head to look at him.

"Huh?..."

"I said," he growls, his right arm grasping a sword's hilt at his hip. "'Move!'"

Without warning, he shoves me aside, brutishly severing my grip on Kagome, and raises his sword above her body. Having been thrown ten feet away, I can only turn around to face them as the sword swings with full demonic speed at her flesh.

"No!" I cry, but then I notice _which _sword Seshomaru is holding: Tensaiga.

Hope rises in me and I rush over to Kagome's side just as she opens her eyes.

**And seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one.  
**

I hear her breathing and can see her cheeks flush with warm blood.

_He did it… he did it!_

I spin around on my heels to thank him and repay him, but the look in his eye tells me we're not finished.

"What's wrong?" I ask, despair filling me once again.

His eyebrows knit together and his lips press into a thin line. His eyes harden, but soften as he looks at me.

I flinch, not being used to such "brotherly love."

"Inuyasha," he says, bringing me back to reality – however cruel it was. "Kagome was too far into the spiritual world. However, she is far stronger than any human and her priestess powers are proving to be useful, even in death. The minions of the Underworld have been slain, but her bonds are still restraining her from going to either world. She is trapped, Inuyasha. She needs a _reason_ to return to you. Though I doubt why anyone would want to willingly…"

I look at him in fear.

"A reason? What kind of reason?" I ask, but my fantastic brother leaves me to chew out my problems alone.

With one glance, I know

**I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up for you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.  
**

Left alone, I'm not afraid for what I'm about to say. I kneel down next to Kagome and for a moment, I just stare at her. I look at her nimble fingers, up her strong arm, over her sturdy collar bone, across her flushed cheeks and let my gaze halt on her face, drinking her in.

_Does she really deserve a life with me? _

_No._

_But she deserves to see her family again. She deserves the love they and Shippou, Miroku, and Sango willingly give. She deserves to live a long and happy life._

I lean over and take the limp girl into my arms, pressing her firmly against me. I bury my face in her black hair and inhale her fading scent.

"K-kagome? Please, come back. Seshomaru said I need to give you a reason to live, a reason to return to me – so here it is:"

I close my eyes and brace myself.

**"'Cause you're my, you're my, my  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here for you.  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay.  
**

I stroke the back of her head as I bury it into the hollow of my shoulder. Tears spring freely from my eyes, but right now, I'd toss my pride aside if it meant Kagome was going to come back.

The lump in my throat painfully closes my airway, and it won't go down. I try to clear it, but it won't go away. Still, I bury my face in her hair and whisper in her ear,

"**Stay"  
**

I pull back to see if Kagome truly did come back, not letting my grip on her go, and I notice her breathing hitched. Her eyebrows knit together in pain and she opens her eyes.

The first look on her face is shock, followed by confusion. With her _lively_ hand, she lifts it and cups the side of my face.

**Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning gray  
**

"Inuyasha?" her voice cracks, breaking a sliver of my heart – but my heart swiftly swells with happiness. Her eyes are brimming with tears, and I don't know why. "Did you mean what you said?"

I nod and say softly, "Yeah, every word."

"But Kikyo said-"

I silence her by placing a clawed finger on her plump lips. I lean in close and watch her eyes widen.

Her beautiful, _alive_ eyes.

"Kikyo's gone. She'll never cross our path again." I pause to lift us up, walking aimlessly as I refuse to break gazes with the one I thought I lost forever. Automatically, she loops her arms around my neck. "Forget what she said, okay?"

Slowly, she bobs her head, but winces.

I freeze as she squeezes her eyes shut.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Adrenaline starts pumping through my veins; fear kicking in to over-drive.

**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up for you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven  
**

At first, the girl in my arms can only gasp in pain.

"It…I-it hurts! So much…" Kagome's eyes snap open to reveal so much pain, it hurts me. "Inuyasha, please…"

I start looking her over, not quite sure what I'm looking for, when the damn, metallic scent hits me head-on.

The wound in her chest hasn't the slightest chance to heal.

_Damn it! I've got to heal that quickly!_

My thoughts jumble together as my haori becomes stained with fresh blood.

_Kaede! The village isn't far from here; I know we'll make it in time! _

**I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all,**  
**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.**

I clutch Kagome tighter to my chest and take off.

"Come on! We'll go to Kaede's, she'll fix you up!" I say to her as my eyes dart all around me, searching for the quickest route.

Kagome remains silent, riding out her pain, I suppose. Damn. But she's alive, and I'm glad.

I feel a small hand tug at my white shirt and look down.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

I feel her arms dig into my shoulders as she braces herself against me, rising up to do something completely unexpected.

She kisses my cheek! Me: the unworthy, filthy, disgraceful hanyo!

Kagome whispers against my skin, "I love you, too."

A/n: Good thing I forgot to mark my last one as "completed," eh?

Seriously, I had _no_ intention to write a sequel to that, but after some youtube-surfing… the song came and my aunt – who had just previously read the story – said that she was seeing me write this and draw (cause I'm a decent artist) the scene where Inuyasha sacrifices his arm before Seshomaru.

Thank my aunt, will ya!

Well, off to my _other_ series! I can delay no-longer!

;3

Till Next Time!


	3. A Promise to Fix

A Promise to Fix

Chapter 3

Hello, my Inu-fans! Remember when I started this short series a month ago? Yeah well, here's the thing: I started to write this computer at that time, but my computer completely crashed before I could save any of it. AND I WAS NEARLY FINISHED TOO! Having all that work wasted broke my heart – but here I am, giving it another go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Coldplay's _Fix You._

-~*CFTF*~-

"Hang on, Kagome!" I yell against the wind. The trees loom over my head like demons watching and waiting, just waiting to pounce. Each branch reaches out as if protruding through the darkness to grab me and yank Kagome out of my arms.

_This isn't right! _I shout in my mind. _This wasn't supposed to happen! Damn! How'd I get it so wrong? Kagome's alive, but I need her to live. _

I trip on a low root jutting up from the black earth, but I roll across my back and launch myself in the air – landing on my feet. I don't even pause to congratulate myself and break into a run. Nothing, _nothing,_ was going to stop me from getting Kagome to safety.

_Kagome…_

I glance down at the girl in question and my heart thuds painfully in my chest. Her hands are clasped tightly against her chest, either to put pressure on the wound or hold back some pain – I don't know. Her eyes are screwed shut; sweat covers her pale forehead. Her breathing comes and goes in quick, short pants. I can tell she's trying to hide her pain from me, to lessen my worry by minimizing her soft cries – but I only worry all the more.

_This can't be right! I've worked too hard to get you back from Death's grip to have you slip away from me now! _

A grunt passes my lips as I kick and bound my way up the steep hill. It's the quickest way to the village, but it doesn't do anything to help my out physically. From running to Sesshomaru to racing to Kaede's, I've done everything _but_ rest. Even my demon blood is wearing out.

_But I can't let Kagome down – I **refuse** to let her die again!_

**When you try your best, but you don't succeed**

**When you get what you want, but not what you need**

**When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep**

**Stuck in reverse**

I see a light in the distance, but notice that it only comes in blurs. It's then that I feel the sharp whip of the wind on my cheeks, wet from my tears. I twist my head to my shoulder and rub my face on the worn fabric of my white undershirt.

Finally, I feel the girl in my arms go limp – the pain too much for her frail, human body.

I shake my head furiously, the yellow-orange lights whispering closer to us.

_No, don't think that way. Kagome is **strong – **she'll get through this, yeah. Yeah!_

**And the tears come streaming down your face**

**When you lose something you can't replace**

**When you love someone, but it goes to waste**

**Could it be worse?**

_Could it be worse? Hell yeah! I could have **never** come to the clearing at all and then Kagome would still be.. s-still be-_

Reaching the summit of the everlasting hill, I pause to look down at the village's torches burning brightly against the inky black of night. Now, I can easily avoid every obstacle preventing me from getting Kagome the medical attention she needs. I feel that fickle feeling called hope rise in me – but do I even dare?

I tighten my grip on my sleeping miko – a growl of defiance against death, against the odds, ripples through me as I stare down at her.

_I swear to Kami I'll fix you, Kagome. I'll fix you._

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try to fix you**

I run past all of the bewildered villagers and head straight to Kaede's. Soon, I see her just in time to step out of her hut. I land right in front off her.

"KAEDE!" I shout, not intending to – I'm just so scared for Kagome and-

"I'm not yet deaf, ye half-demon. What ails ye?" she asks, casting me a wary eye.

For a moment, I simply stare at her.

_How do I explain everything? Well, start at the beginning, I guess…_

As I enter the hut to lay Kagome down, Kaede immediately examining her body, I say, "Well, it started earlier this evening. I was going to say goodbye to Kikyo, but I heard Kagome's scream. At first, all I could think of was, 'what is she doing all the way out here?'"

The elder nods, her hands checking various spots on Kagome's body. She casts me a look that clearly reads _go away,_ but I narrow my eyes at her.

_I'm not letting Kagome out of my sight!_

I hear the old hag sigh heavily as she proceeds to cut what's left of the young miko's school uniform. Two things happen: I feel my blood rush up to my face at the sight of so much skin, but I wince at how grotesque her wound mares her ivory flesh.

I cough to clear up my throat and continue, "I found her behind Kikyo, the miko's arrow embedded in Kagome's chest. I… I told her that I never wanted to see her again and rushed to find my brother. He revived her, but the wound is still there."

I see the woman's brow furrow as she narrows her one eye. Lady Kaede reaches around Kagome to cover her up in my Robe of the Fire Rat, hiding her body from unwanted eyes.

"Will she be okay?" I dare to ask.

The look Kaede tosses at me sends that little hope I had falling and smashing into the boulders of cruelty.

"Inuyasha," she addresses me. "Kagome has lost too much blood and her rendezvous with death has drained her of her strength. I'm sorry, but I don't think-"

I drone the rest of her words out- refusing them, rejecting them.

I fall to my knees and shake my head.

"No… Kaede, don't tell me that. I love her too much to let her go now." I bow my head, but snap it up with a sudden thought. I call her, "Kaede!"

She turns my way, raising an eyebrow.

I feel myself smiling softly as I confess, "She loves me too, she told me herself…"

I knit my black eyebrows together as I break our gaze.

_I know you have the strength to survive this, Kagome. I know it's there._

An ides pops into my head, but I try to push it away. I can't imagine doing that to her – can't even think about using my fangs to-

One glance Kagome's way and I know I have no choice if I want her to live.

_I don't like my shitty options – to hell with them all! But… If I don't try this, how will I know if it might save her life?_

**And high up above or down below**

**When you're too in love to let it go**

**But if you never try you'll never know**

**Just what you're worth**

"Kaede," I whisper. "Please leave us alone, you might no like what you see…"

For a minute, she remains there, near us, and the air becomes thick with anxiety. Finally, I hear her shuffle out of the hut. I take a deep breath and force my eyes to rise off the floor, drinking in every candle illuminating the small room. My eyes roam until my amber gaze falls upon a Kagome basking in their unearthly glow.

She looks completely… Breathtaking.

I come back to my senses and step over the tiny flames until I'm in the inner makeshift circle with the sleeping miko. I lay down next to her and gently stroke the side of her face.

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try to fix you**

"Kagome?" I draw out softly. "Kagooommeee….."

Her slender black brows knit together as her head lolls from side to side; a moan escapes her lips.

"Kagome?" I ask a little louder, hoping to draw her further out of unconsciousness.

Her lips press firmly together, "Mmmm… Whaa?" she manages to utter with her eyes closed.

I close my eyes to gather my bravado. I take a deep breath and say, "Where do you want me to _bite_ you?"

She stirs and mumbles, "_Bite_ me? Why do you wanna…"

I look at her.

_Because this might be the only way you can live…_

"You trust me, right?" I ask instead, ignoring her question – for now.

"Yeah."

"And you love me, right?"

"O-of course."

"Will you stay with me forever?"

I can see the wave of sadness cascade upon her shoulders as she digests my words.

"Inuyasha, I-"

I clasp both of her petite hands. I feel panic rush through me as I sputter out, "N-no, Kagome! D-don't t-think that w-way! Listen: If I could find a way for you and I to _live_ together, would you let me try it?"

She stills and I can smell the tears brewing beneath her eyelids. She squeezes my calloused hand and nods.

**Tears stream down on your face**

**When you lose something you cannot replace**

**Tears stream down on your face**

**And I...**

_After I biter her, I'll have her swallow my blood. Kagome will more than likely over-react, but the healing attributes in my demon blood should close up her wound and heal it… **hopefully.**_

"Where?" I ask timidly.

"Anywhere you like…"

I nod to myself and release her pale hands. I hear her heartbeat quicken as I position myself over her. I brace my knees on either side of her thighs and lean on my hands on the floorboards near her head. The subtle candle glow eases the stress marring her features. Her shiny, black hair perfectly reflects their orange hue. My left hand reaches down the tug the collar of my robe around her neck. But she catches her breath, causing me to pause.

_Poor Wench, I'd hate to have her suffer through more shit – but it has to happen if we want her to live…_

As I continue to observe her silently, Kagome starts to shake from the strain of keeping up her own bravado. My gaze softens.

"I'll go first," I mutter without realizing it.

**Tears stream down on your face**

**I promise you I will learn from my mistakes**

**Tears stream down on your face**

**And I...**

I lean down to brush my lips over hers before daring to kiss her fully. I can hear her heartbeat quicken as I continue to lavish her with sweet kisses.

_How I wish we could just stop here – to just keep our lips together like this, only stopping to breathe. But… _

I probe her mouth open with firm lips. Wary of hers, I puncture my own lips with the tip of my fangs. I cover her mouth again and force the blood into her mouth.

Kagome, startled by the foreign substance, rejects the very thing that could save her life and tries to push me away. Her screams of protest are muffled against my lips, but they crash on my ears painfully all the same. However, I keep us lip-locked, one hand behind her head to keep her in place. Her hands slip between us and she pushes me away, thrashing and hitting my chest.

It's painful to have to do this. Not physically, but emotionally. I don't _want_ to do this, but I'm selfish and want her to live.

To cease her thrashings without hurting her, I lower myself until I'm flush against the miko. I screw my eyes shut and force Kagome to accept my blood. After a while, her petty thrashings stop and she willingly swallows the life-saving cordial.

Behind my eyelids, the dozens of candles flicker in the darkness as we continue the ritual. Eventually, I stop bleeding and I feel her wrap her arms around my neck, reassuring me. I growl in approval, but pull away to check on her.

I suck in a gust of air at the sight below me. Not only is her wound healed, but the demon blood is already doing wonders to her near-death features. Gone is the prudent scent of death. The back of my hand grazes against her pink cheeks before I realize it. Gone is the paleness and lack of warmth in her skin.

I feel the heat flash across my face and Kagome laughs. Normally, I would scold her and walk away, but not after nearly losing her. No. For now, I will simply enjoy being able to be with her instead of mourning over a corpse.

_I-I… I can't believe it actually worked! _The thought whips through my mind and I find myself kissing her again. My eyes water again only to slip off my chin and spill onto Kagome's cheeks. Daftly, I kiss them away and find her crying as well. Crying tears of joy, of tears of happiness – just like me. I feel a small hand pressing against my chest and I ease up on my forearms to look down at her.

"I-Inuyasha?" She asks in a small voice. "What about me?"

I cock my head at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Weren't you going to…" her voice trails off and it dons on me.

"Ohh..." I look away, afraid of what her eyes will say with what I have to say next. "I… I'll do that another time. I don't want to force ya into nothin' ya don't want… "

She places her hand on the side of my face and I turn to study her. Her eyes are swimming with tears and I don't know why.

_Shit! I told her I didn't wanna force her and-_

The firm press of her lips against mine easily shuts those thoughts away. She pulls away, leaving me wanting more, and smiles at me.

"I love you," Kagome whispers, and my heart soars in my chest.

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try to fix you**

I lean down until our foreheads touch and I just smile.

Right now, I can't imagine how life for a hanyo like me could get any better. In my arms, the girl I've fallen for loves me. She's alive and healthy. And just for an added bonus, her beauty is radiating off her in waves.

_Well, I've kept one promise – I've fixed you, Kagome. But don't think I'll ever stop loving you-_

_Don't think I'll stop caring for what had fallen._

"Yeah?" I ask her with my eyes closed. I'd never be able to tell her this with them open. "I love you, too."

-~*CFTF*~-

A/n: Well? How was this chappie? I have little experience in the "Blood Ritual" field – so how did I do?

Do any of you feel I need to change the rating of the story?

One more thing!

I'm thinking of keeping this story going – however, it will be kind of like little one-shots. For instance, I'm thinking of having Kagome going into labor and Inuyasha is a wreck outside the hut (but I don't have a song yet so…. Any suggestions? Lol!)

You catch my drift?

;3

Till Next Time!


End file.
